True Love
by TC85
Summary: Castle and Beckett fall head over heels in love and solve crimes. AU
1. Chapter 1  In The Beginning

**True Love - Chapter 1 - In the Beginning**

**My take on Castle and Beckett's relationship from the very beginning AU Drama and Romance I do not own Castle just love to watch it and imagine what their relationship could be like.**

After along day at the precinct Kate decided to go to her favorite author's book signing. She was standing looking at Rick who she knew was getting bored of signing books but when he saw her, his mood completely changed he was so glad to see her.

Kate was standing in one of the aisles when the book signing was over and Rick found her he looked around and after he saw that the coast was clear they shared a quick and discreet kiss.

"Well Detective Beckett would you like to join me for dinner tonight." Rick asked in a whisper trying not to draw attention to them and Kate nodded yes.

Rick and Kate ordered some Thai food and they went to her apartment and ate. Rick was running his fingers across her cheek and they shared another soft and passion filled kiss.

"Well I think that I should go." Rick said as he stood up after another kiss.

"Do you have to…" Kate said knowing that she was going to miss him.

"Yes I do detective." Rick said reluctantly he would have loved to stay but he knew that he didn't want to rush through this relationship. Kate was too important to him.

Esposito and Ryan sensed that something new was going on with Kate. While she was doing paperwork they saw a different side of her, she was happy. They knew that she had a hard time after her mother died and they saw her shell coming down but they didn't know why.

"What?" Kate asked as she sensed that Ryan and Esposito were looking at her.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing now why don't you two finish that pile of paperwork that is on both of your desks. Kate knew that they were going to find out sooner or later that she was dating someone but she had decided to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

**New to fanfiction, Let me know if I should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2  Out in the Open

**True Love - Chapter 2 - Out in the Open**

**More Caskett.**

Rick and Kate were still keeping their relationship a secret but tonight Richard was going to introduce Kate to his mother and daughter. He knew that they would love her just like he knew he did. She filled a space in his heart that he didn't know existed until he met her.

Kate was at her apartment getting ready for her date with Rick and she was trying to decide on what to wear. From what she heard she knew that she didn't have anything to worry about but she still wanted to make a good impression on Rick's mom and his teenage daughter.

"Richard darling what is going on?"

"Mother you and Alexis are just going to have to wait and see."

When Kate arrived Rick sensed her nerves and he gave her a quick reassuring kiss and took her coat.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Rick said as he took her hand in his and led her into the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner."

"That's a surprise." Rick said as he smiled at his girlfriend and handed her a wine glass.

"You must be Richard's new girlfriend."

"Yes Mother, Alexis, this is Detective Kate Beckett."

"Darling you weren't kidding when you told us she was beautiful."

"Of course I wasn't kidding." Rick said as he took Kate's hand.

Kate and Rick enjoyed an evening with Martha and Alexis. Kate was somewhat relieved at the fact that she was so quickly accepted by Alexis and Martha.

"Well dad I am going to bed."  
>"Alright sweetheart."<p>

"Nice to meet you Kate."

"You too Alexis sleep well."

"Come on Gram."

"Alright Darling I'll be up in a few minutes." Martha said as she walked over to pour herself a glass of wine and then she headed up the stairs.

After Kate and Rick were alone Rick turned on another movie and the two fell asleep on the couch.

Rick woke up and he carried Kate into the guest bedroom and pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the cheek. As he left the room he looked at her one final time before he went into his own bedroom.

Kate wasn't sure where she was until she saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her from behind a cup of coffee.

"Hi."

"Hi. What am I still doing here Rick?"

"Well we fell asleep watching a movie and well I decided not to wake you up."

"Well I guess I should go to my apartment and change before I am late."

"Ok I'll see you there."

"I had a good time last night." Kate said as she and Rick shared a kiss and she left before Alexis and Martha came down the stairs.

"Well darling I assume that Kate Beckett is going to become a permanent fixture in our life."

"Mom she's the one." Rick said as he knew that his mother must have been eavesdropping on the two of them from the top of the stairs.

"Who's the one?" Alexis asked as she caught the tail end of her dad's comment.

"Well darling it seems that your father is off the market."

"Dad?" Alexis asked with an approving tone in her voice.

"Kate's the one. I'm sure of it." Rick said and the look on his mother and daughter's face told him that they agreed. Something about her being there with them last night was just right.

Two months after, Kate and Rick had started to work together at the 12th they were in the evidence room looking at some old cases. Rick was staring at her as she was reading through the old files.

"Rick stop it you know how much that creeps me out."

"Sorry I can't help it." He said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ahem." The sound of the voice pulled Kate and Rick out of their little world and they looked to see Ryan and Esposito standing at the entrance to the evidence room.

"Are we interrupting something."

"No…" Rick said quickly.

"Rick we can't keep it to ourselves anymore." Kate said knowing that they were busted.

"So you two have been dating."

"How long?"

"About four months."

"Does the Captain know?" Ryan asked as he looked at the pair with the "It's about time" look on his face.

"Not yet." Rick and Kate said as they looked at the two detectives who had caught them.

"Well you two better tell him soon." Esposito said as he gave Rick and Kate the nod.

Two hours later, Rick and Kate were staring at the floor as Captain Montgomery laid into them after he caught them kissing in the break room after hours.

"Sir we didn't want it to come out like this."

"She's right sir we were going to tell you that we are together after work at the Old Haunt."

"Well all I have to say is you two have to keep it professional in the field and here at the precinct."

"Captain we will." Kate said as she looked at Roy and then at Rick who was admiring how his girlfriend was handling the situation.

"Well that could have gone worse." Rick said as he took Kate's hand as they headed to the elevator.

"Rick we can't let that happen again." Kate said as the two entered the elevator.

"We can't let what happen again." Rick said as he captured Kate's lips in his as the doors closed.

"You know what." Kate said as they stopped kissing.

"Alright I'll try to control myself…"Rick said with a childish grin on his face.

Later that night Kate and Lanie went out for a drink at the Old Haunt and Kate spilled her guts about her and Castle being together. After the initial shock Lanie looked at her friend and said "It's about time girlfriend. I knew you and writer boy were an item."

Kate and Rick felt free after three months of trying to hide their feelings for each other. Now if only they could dodge the reporters and paparazzi that loomed in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3  Five Months and Counting

Chapter 3: Five Months and Counting

Two months later, Kate and Rick woke up at their loft and they laid in bed and Rick was tracing circles on her shoulder and then he started trace "I love you" on her cheek. She looked at him and she traced the same thing on his chest right over his heart and the two shared a passion filled kiss. They were brought out of their embrace by a knock on their bedroom door.

"Dad, are you going to write anything today and Kate are you going to the precinct or are you two going to stay here all day." Alexis called through the door not wanting to witness their current state of assumed undress again. Kate looked at Rick who knew that they couldn't stay here all day. There was paperwork to file and Castle hab to at least attempt to write a new book since he had killed off Derek Storm in "Storm's Last Stand."

"Kate I guess we should get ready for the day." Rick said as he kissed her again as he got up and went into the bathroom. After Kate and Rick were showered and dressed they joined Alexis and Martha for breakfast and Kate left for the precinct stealing a quick kiss from Rick and hugs from both Martha and Alexis.

Rick was suffering from major writer's block so he decided to surprise Kate with lunch at the precinct.

"Kate someone left you something in the break room."  
>Ryan said when he saw Castle sitting at the table.<p>

"What did they…" Kate was so surprised and happy to see Rick sitting at the table with lunch already spread out on the table. "Castle what are you doing here?"

"Well I am suffering from major writers' block and I thought that you were in need of a distraction from the always present pile of paperwork…"

"That you, never offer to help me with." Kate said with a playful tone in her voice.

"I help you put the bad guys away." Rick said as he looked at his girlfriend with a childish grin on his face.

"That's true." Kate said as they started to eat.

"So are you free later tonight?"

"Maybe why do you ask?"

"Because, I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise will you tell me what it is?"

"No I can't it's a surprise." Rick said as he stood up and started to head for the break room door

After Rick left, Kate realized that it was their 5 month anniversary. She smiled and decided to get back to the task at hand. At five o clock on the dot Kate left the precinct.

When Kate got to the loft she didn't find Castle anywhere so she went upstairs to their room and got ready. Rick arrived at the loft wearing a pair of black pants with his royal blue shirt. When Kate came down thee staire Rick's breath caught in his throat.

"Wow. You look amazing." Rick said as he walked over to Kate and they kissed.

"You look very handsome."

"Don't wait up." Rick said when Alexis and Martha came into the living room to see them off.

"You two have a good time."

"We will." Rick said with a mysterious look on his face. Kate knew that he had probably gone completely overboard but as he had told her before. "You are completely worth it."

Rick and Kate pulled up inn front of La Surc a very prominent restaurant.

"What are we doing here?' Kate asked as they got out of the car.

"Well we are having dinner of course." Rick said with a twinkle in his eye and Kate knew that this was just the first of many surprises that the night held. She couldn't have imagined a more romantic setting.

After they finished eating Rick pulled out a long box which had a charm bracelet in it. After Rick helped Kate put on the bracelet Rick and Kate started to dance. Kate loved being in Rick's arms she felt so loved and safe and she prayed that they would be like this for the rest of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4  Ghosts and Fear

**Chapter 4 – Ghosts and Fear**

**I do not own Castle!**

**Next chapter!**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. Let me know if I should continue this story. Give me your suggestions on how I can improve this story. I'm enjoying writing it.**

Kate was staring out the window at the loft the case that they were called to earlier in the day had dredged up memories of her mother's murder. She saw the crime scene tape and her mother's body. She could hear his voice calling her name "Kate…" He was standing right behind her and as he wrapped his arms around her waist he could feel the tension in her muscles.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kate said knowing that Rick could see right through her stoic exterior.

"Kate don't shut me out we're partners." Rick said as he turned her around in his arms and continued to hug her. He felt tears on his shirt and he knew that this was going to tough on both of them. He swore that he'd never leave her and no matter what she said he intended to keep that promise.

The next day at the precinct Kate and Rick were busy going through the leads that they had on the murder board.

"We've got to be missing something everyone has a solid alibi for her murder…"

"Kate listen to me we're going to find this perp."

"Ryan Esposito did you get anything on your second canvas?"

"No but we'll get financials soon."

"Alright call me as soon as you get them." Kate said and she grabbed her car keys.

"Kate!" Rick was standing in the precinct as he watched her disappear from view. Kate arrived at a local restaurant where her dad was waiting for her.

"Katie."

"Dad." Kate said as the two hugged. Jim could tell from his daughter's expression that something was wrong.

"Where is your shadow?" Rick asked as he realized that Rick wasn't with her. Kate told her dad about the case.

"Katie you can't let this get in the way of you living your life again."

"Dad.."

"Listen to me Kate you have a loving boyfriend and a family that loves you. Go home to them and remember that. You'll catch the guy. You always do."

"Ok dad." Kate said as she and her dad hugged and she left.

At the loft, Rick was staring at the screen in his study waiting for Kate to come home. After she left the precinct he wasn't sure if he should go after her or just let her deal with the ghosts that he knew were haunting her.

"Castle! Rick!" Rick was relieved when he heard her voice calling for him.

"Hey." Rick said as relief washed over him when he saw her.

"Hey." Kate said as she walked right into Rick's waiting arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm sorry I left you at the precinct."

"its okay this case is a hard one." Rick said as h he kissed her hair.

"Where are Martha and Alexis?"

"Alexis went out with Owen and Mother is at the opening of that play that she's been talking about for the last month."

"So we have the loft to ourselves.." Kate said with a suggestive look on her face.

"Why Detective what would you like to do?" Rick asked with the same look on his face. Rick and Kate started to kiss and they moved up the stairs to his bedroom.

Later that night, Rick was holding Kate in bed and he sensed that there was something on her mind. She was fighting closing her eyes and she couldn't stop looking at him.

"What?"

"I'm having nightmares again…" Kate said as she listened to the sound of Rick's heartbeat and his breathing

"Oh sweetheart I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Kate asked with an unsure tone in her voice.

"I promise we're partners and you can't get rid of me that easily." Rick said trying to reassure his girlfriend. He hated seeing her so vulnerable but he made a promise to keep her safe.

Upon hearing this Kate snuggled closer to Rick and the two fell asleep wanting to believe that everything would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5  Missing  Part 1

**True Love – Chapter 6 – Missing**

**Part 1**

Rick was in their bedroom packing for his book signing trip to California. Kate was sitting on the bed reading "Heat Wave."

"Do you really have to be gone for a week?" Kate asked as she tried unsuccessfully to mask the fact that she was going to miss him while he was gone.

"Yes, but you know if I could, I would stay here with you."

"I know and if I could I'd come with you but I have to solve the Leslie Milford case."

"I know and you will."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Javie anything?" Kate asked when she saw Ryan and Esposito. They had gone to the airport to get flight records.

"No the leads we have didn't pan out." Esposito said wishing that he had some good news for Beckett.

"Damn." Kate said as she looked at the murder board. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

Ryan hesitated before approaching her he knew that this was weighing heavily on her. She was running herself ragged trying to find him. "Kate we're going to find Castle and put these bastards away."

"How we have no knew leads and we don't have jurisdiction. And to top it all off we don't even know who we're looking for." Kate said feeling helpless.

"Beckett, can I talk to you?" Montgomery asked as he motioned for her to come into his office."

"Captain what is it?"

"I don't want to do this but I want you to go home."

"But Captain Castle's…"

"Kate this isn't helping and you need to rest and Alexis and Martha need you now."

"What am I supposed to tell them we have no leads or clue on where he is or what these people want. Hell we have no idea if he alive…"

"Kate, look at me, we're going to find him and he's going to be fine. Now go home that's a direct order." Montgomery said and Kate left the precinct feeling completely helpless again.

Martha and Alexis were sitting on the couch hoping that Kate had some news on Castle's disappearance.

"Kate…"

"Hey" Kate said as Alexis ran to her and Kate hugged her. Martha could sense from Kate's expression that there was no knew news on her son.

"Oh kiddo anything?" Martha asked seeing the tears in Kate's eyes.

"No I'm so sorry." Kate said she blamed herself for not being able to find Rick.

"Kate don't give up you are a great detective…"

"Martha I don't know where to look we've contacted everyone including Paula, she had no idea he was missing until I called." Kate looked so lost and unsure of what to do next.

"Well darling maybe you shouldn't let this stop you from finding him. He wouldn't give up if you were missing…"

"You're right Martha." Kate said and she got on her computer and looked up flight times. She would go to California and find the love of her life if it was thee last thing she did.

Rick woke up in the dark. He waited a few minutes for his eyes to adjust and all he saw was blackness.


	6. Chapter 5 Missing Part 2

**True Love – Chapter 5 – Missing – Part 2**

"Detective Beckett?"

"Agent Shaw, thank you so much for being here."

"Well when I heard it was you asking for my assistance I couldn't very well say no after all you and Rick saved my life."

"Well have you been able to find anything."

"We canvassed the hotel and the car service is next."

"Ok. Let's catch this guy and bring Castle home to his family." Kate said with determination in her eyes and voice.

Thirty six hours had gone by and Kate was staring at the photo of their suspect when she noticed the book on the surveillance photo at the book signing. It was "Heat Wave" she couldn't believe it.

After Kate and Agent Shaw ran down the lead they tracked the suspect's car to some abandoned warehouses and they took off for them. Kate was sitting in the surveillance van when she saw a figure going into one of the buildings. She radioed Agent Shaw and then she grabbed her gun and went into the building fully intending on finding Castle.

"Castle!" Kate whispered under her breath when she saw a body laying on the floor. When she finally got to his side she felt for a pulse. It was weak but there. "Rick I'm here." Kate rolled him over onto his back and when she saw his chest rising and falling she smiled.

"Don't move."

Kate didn't flinch when she felt the barrel of the gun on the back of her head.

Agent Shaw had just entered the building and she saw the gun pointed right at Kate's head she took aim and waited for a clean shot.

As Kate put down her gun he reached for her handcuffs and the shot was there and Jordan took him out.

"Beckett?"

"I'm fine." Kate said to Jordan as she handcuffed the wounded perp.

Kate returned to Rick's side as the paramedics started to roll the gurney to the waiting ambulance.

At the hospital, Kate was waiting to be able to see Rick. She couldn't believe that she had found him and he was alive. She was so afraid that she would never see him again.

"Detective Beckett?"

"Yes Doctor."

"You can go into see him now."

"Thank you."

As Kate walked into Rick's room she saw his eyes open.

"Oh baby I'm alright." Rick said as Kate arrived at the side of his bed and kissed his forehead.

"I know." Kate said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How'd you know where I was?"

"Well I had some help."

"From who?"

"Me."

"Agent Shaw, what the hell?"

"Well Kate here called me in to help because I had a better chance of getting through the red tape."

"Kate you amaze me." Rick said as he looked at his girlfriend with all the love he felt for her in his eyes.

"Well I guess my job here is done now you two try to stay out of trouble."

"We'll try." Kate said with a grin on her face.

"Agent Shaw. Thank you for helping to find me."

"Kate did most of the heavy lifting on this case. I was her backup."

"Well just the same thanks for having her back when I couldn't."

"Of course now I suggest that as soon as you two return to New York you take some time off and enjoy being with each other."

"I think we'll do that." Castle said as he looked at Kate who had a radiant smile on her face. With that Agent Shaw shook both of their hands and left.

Kate and Rick were on the first plane back to New York and Alexis and Martha were anxiously awaiting their arrival home. When the door opened Castle and Beckett were bombarded by hugs and they vowed never to let each other out of their sight again.


	7. Chapter 6  Aftermath

**True Love – Chapter 6 – Aftermath**

Later that night after everyone had left and Martha and Alexis went upstairs to bed Kate and Rick went into their room. As they were getting ready for bed Rick felt Kate's eyes on his back. As he got into bed he saw the look on her face and he knew exactly what she was thinking and he knew that she had gone through hell trying to find him.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked as she got into bed and snuggled as close to him as she could get.

"Yes." Kate said knowing that her body language was telling a completely different story.

"Come on sweetheart I know you please tell me what is going on in that mind of yours."

"Rick I don't know what to say…"

"Well why don't you just tell me what's in you're mind right now."

"Rick I was so scared that I lost you and I'm afraid of losing you for real one day."

"Kate I'm not going anywhere…."

"How do you know that?"

"Well I don't but as long as we are together everything will be fine after all we're partners." Rick said as he kissed the top of Kate's head.

"Partners, Promise?"

"Always" he said as Kate looked up at him and they kissed. After they pulled out of their kiss he tightened his arm around her waist as she put her head on his shoulder and they fell asleep in the security of each others arms. For tonight at least they were both secure in knowing that everything would be fine.

The next morning when the alarm clock went off Kate reluctantly got up and turned it off and then she returned to Castle's side. When Kate felt his arm return to her waist she felt a sense of security, protection and reassurance that she was missing when Rick was gone. She never wanted to lose him again and Rick knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kate.

After Kate went to the precinct Rick made a decision that would be good for both of them. He knew that they needed time away from the city alone. About an hour after he showered he headed off to his favorite jewelry store to pick out an engagement ring for Kate. It should be classy, and sophisticated but not too much. He flashed back to about a month earlier when they had a case that involved a well known jeweler he saw her staring at a ring. He saw the smile that it brought to her face and he knew that, that was the one he would get for her.

"Mr. Castle it is so good to see you again."

"Antonio it is good to see you too."

"So are you here to pick out that engagement ring for Detective Beckett that you told me about."

"As a matter of fact I am." Rick said knowing that after the year and half that they had, had and all of the close calls it was time for them to up the ante. Antonio could see that the ring was screaming at Castle and he could also see the love that he had for Kate in his eyes. Antonio could also tell that they were soulmates and that they had that special connection that would make for one hell of a marriage.

"It's perfect Antonio. I'll take it."

"Alright Maggie can ring you up. Beckett is a lucky woman and you are a lucky man."

"Don't I know it" Rick said as he signed the credit card machine and Maggie put the small velvet black box into the bag and handed it to him with a smile on her face.

It was Thursday at the precinct and Rick had arrived with a cup of coffee and a bear claw for Kate.

"So Beckett, what do you say to us taking a few days off and going somewhere just the two of us."

"Oh Castle I would love to but…"

"But nothing Kate after the year we've been through I think that you and I deserve sometime to ourselves."

"Rick how do you do it?'

"Do what?" Rick asked knowing that he was going to get his wish.

"Well where would we go?" Kate asked looking at Rick.

"Leave that to me."

"Castle…I.."

"Kate don't worry it will be perfect and I want to spend time with the love of my life."

"Oh Rick…" Kate said knowing that she couldn't say "no" to him. She knew that he was right. "Alright Rick you win but just promise me that you won't go overboard."

"I promise." Rick said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then he let her get back to the stack of paperwork that was piled on her desk. Rick left for the loft. Kate smiled as she watched the love of her life leave the bull pen and enter the elevator.

Rick was in his office admiring the ring that he bought for Kate and looking at his favorite picture of the two of them together in the plaza when Martha and Alexis walked into his office. After they hadn't gotten a response from him when they called him when they returned from a day of shopping.

"Dad what's that?" Alexis asked when she saw the ring box in his dad's hand.

"What's what?' Rick asked innocently." As he closed the box and tried to hide it from them.

"Come on Kiddo we both saw it." Martha said as she looked at her son with a giddy smile on her face.

"Alright I have arranged a weekend with Kate somewhere and this is a surprise." Rick said as he held up the box.

"Dad, you're going to propose to Kate?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Kate's voice startled all three of them and Rick quickly dropped the small velvet covered black box into his open desk drawer.

"Nothing sweetheart." Rick said as he walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

"Why don't I believe you?" Kate said as she hugged Rick.

"Actually we were just talking about my new internship." Alexis interrupted trying to help her dad out.

"I see." Kate said sensing that something was going on and that they were keeping it from her.

"Well my dears, what do you say that we eat the fabulous dinner that is in the kitchen." Martha said as she grabbed Kate and Alexis's arms and led them into the dining room while Rick locked his desk drawer and joined them.

"So who is going to tell me what's really going on?" Kate asked with her detective face on. She knew that something was going on but she couldn't figure it out.

"Kate there is nothing to tell you." Rick said knowing that he had to think up something fast to distract her.

"Well obviously I'm not going to get anything out of Rick her so Martha Alexis do you want to tell me what's really going on."

"Kate there is nothing going on except for me starting a new internship,"

'Come on Alexis not you too." Kate said knowing that Alexis was keeping something huge from her. Ever since they had started spending more time together she felt a special bond with her.

"Alright I have a dilemma."

"What kind of a dilemma?" Kate asked looking at Alexis who was very mature and honest.

"It's not a big deal. Really."

"Come on Alexis spill it."

"Well Owen and I have been having a rough time lately and I don't know what to do."

"Is there someone else who is clouding your judgement." Kate asked sensing that there was more to it then just her and Owen.

"Well yes there's Ashley and Page."

"Page is dating Ashley."

"Yes well Lexis you can't go behind your best friends back.

"I know that." Alexis said obviously her story was doing it's job of distracting Kate from the earlier conversation.

Before Kate left to go back to her apartment she and Rick were sitting on the couch and Rick could sense that she was still thinking about the earlier conversation that he was having with Martha and Alexis.

"Rick you know that I will find out what you are keeping from me."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm a trained detective Mr. Castle." Kate said in her most professional detective tone.

"Alright then I'll give you a clue. You will find out this weekend." Rick said with a childish grin on his face while Kate just rolled her eyes she knew that she wouldn't be getting the truth out of him tonight.

"Alright well I will see you tomorrow." Kate said as they kissed and she left.

About a half hour later Rick was back in his office looking at the ring when his phone buzzed.

"I'm home. I love you."

"I love you too sleep well detective." Rick put a smiley face and a heart at the end of his message.

Kate smiled when she saw it and she knew that whatever he was keeping from her was going to add to this weekend away together.


	8. Chapter 7  Engagement

**True Love – Chapter 5 – Engagement**

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate were standing outside of her dad's cabin door and Kate sensed that Rick seemed a little distracted by something the whole way there. Usually he would crack a few jokes but the ride was silent but comfortable. Kate was sure that whatever was bugging Rick would not ruin their weekend at her dad's.<p>

"Katie girl?"

"Dad oh I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Hey there Rick."

"Hello Mr. Beckett."

"Rick it's Jim."

"I know I'm sorry." Rick said as he looked at his girlfriend and then at her father.

"Well how about you two get settled in and then Rick and I will cook dinner for our girl."

"Sounds great, Dad, You and Rick cooking dinner this is going to be one amazing meal." Kate said as she led Rick to their rooms. Kate got into a shower while her dad and Rick were cooking dinner.

"Rick, why do you seem so preoccupied?"

'Well Mr. Beckett, I mean Jim I…."

"Come on Rick spit it out." Jim said when he saw Rick stalling.

"Well I'd like to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter." Rick looked at Jim right in his eyes waiting for his answer.

"Well it's about time Rick, you two have been together longer than me and her mother were before we got engaged. And God knows that you two have been through a lot."

"So is that a yes?" Rick asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course it's a yes Rick."

"Thank you."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything Jim."

"Take good care of her."

"I will I promise." Rick said just as Kate came into the Kitchen after her shower.

"Promise what?" Kate asked as she sensed the seriousness in the room.

"Well Rick and I were just saying that we promise that you'll love what we've made for dinner."  
>"Sure, you're up to something aren't you?" Kate asked as she looked at Rick.<p>

"Me up to something what would give you an idea like that?"

"Well you were acting weird since you picked me up at my apartment and …"

"And dinner's ready" Jim said as he pulled his chicken out of the oven and Rick poured Kate a glass of sparkling cider. Kate smiled as Rick handed her, her glass and she gave the "I'll get it out of you eventually" look as they sat down at the table and ate the fabulous dinner that Jim and Rick had made.

"Why don't you let me do the dishes" Jim said as he looked at Rick and then at his daughter.

"But dad you and Rick cooked the least I could do is help clean up."

"No I've got this, you two go for a walk or something." Jim said as he looked at Rick with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Jim." Rick said as he returned the smile.

"Ok what's going on?"

"Nothing let's go for that walk." Rick said as he took Kate's hand in his and led her out the cabin door.

When they made it to the lake Rick was admiring her silhouette against the lake behind her.

"What?" Kate asked as she sensed his eyes on her.

"Nothing, I just can't get over how beautiful you are." Rick said as he took a couple of steps closer to her.

"So what were you and my dad really talking about when I came into the kitchen before dinner?"

"This." Rick said as he took a small black box out of his pants pocket

"Rick what is that?"

"Well why don't you open it and find out." Rick said as Kate took the box from him. Kate's hands were fumbling with the box until Rick took it from her. He opened it as he knelt down in front of her as the sun shimmered on the diamond ring that was inside the box. "Kate I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you in it I want your face to be the first thing that I see every morning and the last thing I see every night… Kate… will you marry me?" Rick said as he took the ring out of the box and tears were glistening in his eyes.

"Oh Rick… Yes" Kate said with her own tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes?" Rick asked her again because he wasn't sure if he'd heard her right.

"Yes. I will marry you." Kate said with more tears of joy rolling freely down her cheeks. As Rick put the ring on her finger his was trying to control his own tears. Rick picked Kate up and as he kissed her he spun her around.

* * *

><p>Later that night Jim was sitting in front of the fireplace when his daughter came in to say good night to him.<p>

'Well Katie girl I see you said yes" Jim said when he caught another view of the engagement ring.

"Of course I did Dad I can't imagine not being with Rick."

"Speaking of, where is that fiancé of yours?"

"He's in his room talking to Alexis."

"Ah I see, you've got quite a partner there."

"I know dad."

"Don't forget how much he loves you."

"I won't." Kate said knowing exactly what her dad was telling her. He knew that she had almost lost herself while she was chasing her mother's murderer and Castle was the one that broke through all of the walls that she had put up. "Well I think that I am going to go to bed."

"Alright sleep well."

"I will, Love you Dad."

"Love you too Katie girl."

Kate left her dad in the living room and she went into her room and Rick came in.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I thought that I would come and say good night to my fiancée."

"Fiancee, I like that." Kate said as she motioned for Rick to sit on the bed next to her. As Rick sat down next to her she cuddled next to him and they lace their fingers together and she put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Rick asked sensing that something was on his fiancées mind.

"Nothing" Kate said as she looked at the engagement ring on her finger and Rick saw the most brilliant smile on her face.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well if you must know, I'm thinking about you and me and the fact that I am completely head over heels in love with you." Kate said as she looked up and smiled her 1000 watt smile that melted Rick's heart.

"So am I." Rick said as he leaned in and kissed her. "Well I should go to bed." He said as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kate said as Rick got up off of her bed and kissed her and then went into the guest room across the hall. Jim smiled when he saw Rick exiting his daughter's room and he was so grateful that they had found each other.

* * *

><p>Rick woke up and walked out onto the front porch where Jim was drinking coffee.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey where's Katie?"

"She's still sleeping."

"I see. Rick I want to tell you that I see that you and Kate are meant to be together."

"We are aren't we?"

"Yes so whatever happens between you two never let her push you away."

"I won't." Rick said as he took a sip of his coffee and the two continued to look out across the lake.

"Hey you two"

"Hey." Rick said as he stood up and Kate walked into his arms and the two hugged.

'Ahem." Jim cleared his throat as Kate and Rick started to kiss.

"Oh dad sorry"

"Don't be I think that I am going to go inside and leave you two alone for a while." Jim said as he smiled at his daughter and then went back into the cabin.

"Oh my gosh…" Kate said with a embarrassed look on her face.

"Come on let's go for that walk around the lake."

"Ok." Kate said as she took Rick's hand and they left the cabin for the lake.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm hot and the waters very inviting."

"Castle, are you serious?"

"Yes now come on get in the water." Rick said as he dove into the deeper water.

"Castle" Kate called as she was searching for her fiancé in the water. Kate finished taking her clothes off revealing a bikini that Rick could see from his vantage point and she slowly made her way into the water.

"I'm glad you decided to join me" Rick said when Kate resurfaced and he swam over to her and pulled her to him and they started kissing. After they got out of the lake Rick pulled out two giant beach towels and they laid down on them they laced their fingers together and just enjoyed the birds and the sound of a stream that was so relaxing that they both fell asleep.

Kate and Rick woke up as the sun hit their faces. Rick loved this Kate the one that was so spontaneous and loving. He made a silent promise to always try his hardest to keep her as safe and loved as she was at this moment.

"Well you two kids will let me know when the wedding is right?"

"Dad you will be my first phone call." Kate said as she and her dad hugged and Jim gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Rick we'll have to play that game of Texas Hold Em another time."

"You got it Jim." Rick said as the two men shook hands and said their goodbyes. Kate smiled and she was so happy having the two men that she loved most in her life together.

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick stopped by Remy's and got an order of food to go and they went back to the loft where Alexis and Martha were waiting for them.<p>

"What's that?" Martha asked when she saw the ring on Kate's left hand as Kate took a sip of her milkshake.

"We're engaged." Kate said as Rick put his arm around his fiancées shoulders.

"I knew that she would say yes." Alexis said as she looked over at her dad and Kate.

"What you knew?"

"Yes we both did kiddo." Martha said as she hugged her soon to be daughter in law.

"That's what you all were talking about when I came in the other day?"

"Yes I was looking at the ring in my office and they saw it and started to ask me about before I could hide it and then…"

"And then I walked in and Alexis.,.."

"What?"

"You distracted me." Kate said as she threw a French fry at her soon to be daughter.

"Guilty."

"Well I'm glad you did." Kate said as she and Alexis looked at each other.

"Well when's the wedding?" Martha asked in her best actress voice.

"We haven't set a date yet." Kate said as she looked at Martha and Alexis and then at Rick who was acting like a 9 year old as he blew bubbles in his milkshake and Kate smiled at him.

"Of course you haven't you have to wait for my son to grow up." Martha said as she stood up and poured herself another glass of wine. Kate smiled at Rick and she knew that this was the family that she had always wanted ever since her mother died. She loved her dad so much but now she felt whole.


	9. Chapter 9  Plans

**Sorry that I have been away for so long life happened but now I'm back. Let me now if you like my chapter.**

**True Love – Chapter 9 - Plans**

The next morning, Kate woke up to a rose on the pillow next to her. She smiled as she read the note that Rick had left for her. Kate held the note in her hand as she saw the light catch her engagement ring and she smiled. Kate put on her robe and she went downstairs into the kitchen. When she saw Rick standing over at the stove she walked over and she wrapped her arms around his waist and the two started to kiss after Rick turned her to face him.

"Good morning fiancé." Kate said as they kissed again.

"Fiance, I like that." Rick said as he kissed her again.

"So what is on tap for today?" Kate asked as Rick handed her a cup of coffee and the two sat down at the breakfast that he had prepared for them.

"Well I thought that I would get some more writing done."

"Oh sounds so fun." Kate said with a brilliant smile on her face.

"What?" Rick asked seeing the look on Kate's face.

"Well I was just thinking that I will be coming home tonight to our loft." Kate said as she flashed back to the previous nights conversation that they had, had in his office before they fell asleep.

"You know I love you." Rick had started to say as he pulled kate to him.

"I know but I love you more." Kate said as she kissed his cheek and then his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's not even possible. Detective." Castle said as he kissed her neck as they laid on the couch in his office.

"Ok so what is going on?' Kate asked sensing something in his tone that she was unsure of.

"Well I was hoping that you would except this…"

"Rick, what did you do now?" Kate asked as she took the small box out of Rick's hand.

"I want you to move in." Rick said when he saw the look on Kate's face as she took the key out.

"I thought that I already did." Kate said with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Ok well let's make it official. You now have your own key."

"Oh Rick. I love you so much."

'I love you too."

"Kate are you still there?" Rick asked as he saw Kate coming back to reality.

"Oh I'm sorry Castle. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About the fact, that I couldn't be happier that this is now our loft."

"Well it will always be our loft." Rick said as he closed the distance between them and they started to kiss again.

Rick was in the kitchen when Kate came in that night with a bag of magazines.

"Hey let me help you." Rick said as he took the heavy bag from Kate.

"Thanks." Kate said with a grateful smile on her face.

"What is all of this?" Rick asked and then he stopped and pulled Kate to him and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Kate asked breathlessly.

"Well I thought that I would say hello to my beautiful fiancée."

"How was your day?" Kate asked as she pulled out a couple of the bridal magazines and laid them on the counter.

"I got another chapter done and talked to Paula about the book tour."

"Did she give you the calendar of dates yet?"

"Not yet but don't worry we'll set the date just as soon as she does."

"Well there is nothing that says that we can't start trying to find a location."

"What about the Hamptons on the beach like you told Alexis about?"

"Well I don't know will we have enough space at the house for everyone on the guest list?'

"Of course we will have enough space it's not like we are inviting the whole city" Rick said as he took Kate in his arms.

"Well I guess we'll have to start making that list." Kate said as she grabbed a pen and a notepad from the counter but Rick had other ideas and took the notepad and began to kiss her and soon they both forgot about the wedding guest list.


	10. Chapter 10  Someone to Listen

**True Love Returns – Someone to Listen**

Kate and Rick were interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming and the faint sound of sniffling coming from the living room.

"Is that Alexis?" Kate asked as she got up first and smoothed her clothes.

"Sounds like she had a rough day at school." Rick said as he followed Kate out into the living room where the two found a visibly upset Alexis.

"Hey Lex, what's wrong?" Rick and Kate asked as they looked over at the girl who was trying hard to hide the fact that she had been crying for a while.

"Nothing I'm fine." Alexis said as she wiped her face again.

"I know better than that..." Kate said as she took a step towards her and lifted her face so that the two were now looking at each other.

"Kate really it's nothing just a bad day at school..." Alexis trailed off as she wiped some more tears off of her face.

"Honey can I talk to Lexis by myself?" Kate asked sensing that Alexis wanted to talk to Katee.

"Sure I'll be working on that list of guests for our wedding." Rick said as he kissed Kate and Alexis and headed back into his office and closed the door.

"So do you want to tell me what has you so upset?" Kate asked in a caring tone.

"Connor and I had a little fight."

"Really you two seemed fine the last time he came over." Kate said as she led Alexis over to the coudh and the two sat down.

"Well that was before I found him making out with a cheerleader at the mall."

"What? I can't believe that he adores you..."

"Well I guess not enough to be hooking up with the captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Did you confront him about it?"

"Yes I did and you know what?"

"What? Alexis"

"He completely denied it even when he knew that I had seen them kissing."

"Well I guess he doesn't deserve you." Kate said as she pulled Alexis into a hug.

"I know you're right but it still hurts."

"I know it does Lexis, Trust me when I say that there is a perfect guy out there for you and you just have to have faith that you will meet him."

"Is that what you did?" Alexis asked as she looked at Kate who had become like a mom to her.

"Yes." Kate said as she looked at the obviously confused teen and realized that she was more of a role model to her now that she was engaged to Rick.

"Kate thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening to me vent and for helping me to see that Connor isn't the end all be all guy for me."

"Well thank you for confiding in me and you know that I will always be here to listen to you and help you through whatever comes your way."

"That goes for me too." Castle said as he caught the tail end of their conversation.

"I know that well what do you two say we get some dinner."

"Alright." Rick and Kate said as they looked at each other and then at Alexis who seemed like she was in a better mood. Rick smiled as he watched Kate join Alexis in the kitchen the two of them where laughing about something now and Rick again realized that Kate was the missing piece in his family puzzle.

Thank you for reading and Please Review - Next Chapter Coming Soon


	11. Chapter 11

**True Love – Chapter 11**

**True Love is Back! I will try to update more regularily. Enjoy and please if you want me to continue review my story!**

**Kate and Rick were washing the dishes in the kitchen after dinner they were talking about their appointment with the florist he next day and Castle was coming up with the most bizarre flower arrangements in his mind. Kate smiled as she handed him onother wine glass for him to dry.**

"**What's that smile for" Rick asked as soon as he saw the slight curve of her lips.**

"**Nothing Castle" Kate said as she turned to look at him.**

"**Come on Detective Beckett I know you better than that" Castle said as he looked at his fiancée and set down the wine glass.**

"**Its nothing Castle, I promised Alexis that I wouldn't tell you why she was in such a bad mood when she came home."**

"**Ok well then I will just guess that it has to do with boys and leave it for her to tell me when she's ready." **

"**That is one of the smartest things you've said all day Castle"**

"**Hey….That may actually be true" Castle said as he kissed Kate's cheek and they went back to washing the dishes in silence.**

**After the dishes were all washed and put away Rick and Kate went into his office and as they sat down on the comfortable leather couch Kate started to read Heat Rises for about the 4****th**** time and Rick continued to type possible storylines on his computer. Kate was soon asleep with her legs draped over Castle's which were resting on the coffee table. Rick hit save on his computer and shut it down. He expertly got out from under Kate's legs and picked her up carrying her into the master bedroom and laying her down on her side of the bed. Luckily or unluckily for Castle she was already in her pajamas of choice for the evening which were a pair of shorts and one of her tank tops. After he got into bed he moved closer to her and she snuggled closer to him never waking up. Rick kissed her shoulder and then her cheek and then he felt her rest her arm across his stomach and she sighed in contentment.**

**Rick woke up first the next morning as the sunlight danced into the master bedroom. He enjoyed this time in the morning before Kate's cell phone alarm clock blared through their bedroom and they would be going in a million different directions with the release of Frozen Heat coming up in a week. He had nauseating meetings scheduled with Gina and Paula and five television appearances and Kate had appointments with florists, caterers, and the wedding planner on top of her shift at the precinct. Rick wished that he could be everywhere at once. **

"**Hey you what are you thinking about" Kate was awake now and she knew exactly what was going on in her head.**

"**You know me I was thinking about…"**

"**Being everywhere at the same time, again"**

"**You would be correct detective" Rick said as they sat up against the pillow rich headboard.**

"**Castle I know that you want to be at the meetings for the wedding but its just going to be about the flowers …"**

"**Kate nothing with you is unimportant."**

"**Well neither is your book launch" Kate said knowing that she was going to be missing some of the book launch pageantry.**

"**Kate I have done this countless times before but marrying you and starting a life with you takes top priority."**

"**Castle….I love you and your books are a major part of both of our lives. You know that I read them every time I was missing my mom and especially while my dad was going through AA. You were a constant in my life even before I knew who you were and that first day I knew that we had something special between us."**

"**So I wasn't the only one who felt something" Rick asked as he looked at Kate and he pulled her into him against the pillows.**

"**No you weren't and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it so we will just find our way through the next couple of weeks and than I am all yours for the wedding plans" Castle said as he and Kate started to kiss. Just as the kiss was becoming more passionate the sound of Kate's phone alarm sounded annoyingly through their bedroom.**

"**You should really change that ringtone.  
>Kate"<strong>

"**Castle I can't…"**

"**Why not Detective":**

"**Because if it wasn't for that annoying alarm I would stay here with you all day"**

"**And there's a problem with that"**

"**Of course there isn't but I do have a job and so do you" Kate said as she got up and went to take a shower as Castle went to get them some coffee.**

"**Morning"**

"**Hey pumpkin what are you doing up so early" **

"**Dad it isn't early, I have a meeting with my academic advisor and I have to return some library books. Don't you have a full day of "Frozen Heat" launch stuff to do"**

"**Yes unfortunately"**

"**Since when do you not enjoy being on tv"**

"**Since they are on the same day that Kate is meeting with our wedding planner, florist and caterer."**

"**Castle I thought you were bringing me my coffee. Morning Lex"**

"**Morning Kate well I should get going. I will see you two later in the week" Alexis said as she headed out the front door.**

"**Well I should be going to. I will call you at lunch to see how your day is going with the masses"**

"**I would rather be sitting at your desk watching you do paperwork"**

"**Now that is an accurate statement about how you always watch me do my paperwork and it's still…."**

"**Creepy. I know. Well I will see you tonight"**

"**I love you"**

"**I love you too" Castle said as he and Kate kissed and he handed her a travel coffee mug to go. After she was gone Rick got ready for his day with boring book launch meetings and tv appearances.**


	12. Chapter 12

** True Love – Chapter 12 **

**I don't own Castle! Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

After finishing her last pile of paperwork Kate got ready to leave the precinct. She gathered her bag and turned off her computer monitor and made her way to the elevator.

"Castle, Honey I'm home" Kate called as she hang up her keys next to her fiancés and put her bag down by the front door. She didn't see him in the kitchen even though she could smell the Garlic Bread and Macaroni and Cheese. Kate made her way into Castle's office but when she saw that it was empty she walked into their bedroom and then she realized that he was probably on the roof. As Kate made her way up the stairs she could hear his voice. He was on the phone.

"Yeah Lexis, Kate said that she would love that" Rick said as he felt her hands come around his chest. As she stood there with her hands on his toned chest she kissed his shoulder blade and just enjoyed their closeness as father and daughter continued to talk on the phone.

"Dad I hate to do this, but Maggie needs to use my phone, hers just died and she told her parents that she would call them as soon as we made it to DC."

"That's fine pumpkin we love you and we will talk to you tomorrow or whenever you can call"

"I love you both too and I will text you if I can't call you. Bye dad Kate" Lexis said knowing that her dad turned the phone onto speaker phone.

"Bye Lex, Have fun" Kate and Rick said at the same time and with that Alexis hung up.

"I miss her too" Kate said sensing how much Castle was missing his daughter. Kate loved Castle even more when he was exhibiting his fatherly attributes.

As Rick closed his phone he turned around in Kate's arms and the two greeted each other with a kiss which was interrupted by the sound of the alarm on Rick's phone.

"Dinner's ready" Rick said as he stole another kiss from Kate and the two headed back into the loft to the smell of the mingling smell of Mac and Cheese and Garlic Bread.

"How did you know that I was craving your Macaroni and Cheese"

"Well I never reveal my secrets but this one I will share with you"

"Intriguing"

"Javi and Ryan texted meand let me know that you were talking about it all day long.  
>"And to think that I thought those two were so busy doing their own paperwork."<p>

"Yeah they fooled you didn't they" Rick said with a smile on his face.

"They sure did." Kate said as she took her plate from Castle and grabbed the salad dressing and a piece of Garlic Bread and walked over to the dining room table with Castle right behind her.

"Castle how did the meeting with Paula and Gina go today?" Kate asked as she took a sip her wine.

"Good despite the fact that I got yelled at…"

"I told you to pay attention" Kate said with a smirk on her face.

"I know but I couldn't stop thinking about you and your meetings with Tanya, the florists and the caterers."

"Honey I only had one meeting with Tanya and she gave me a list of caterers and florists that we can use for our wedding reception. Aside from getting yelled at, how, did the rest of your meeting with Gina and Paula go" Kate asked as she looked at Rick and smiled.

"Good, Paula gave the dates and locations of the book tour and guess where yours truly is being sent."

"Italy, France"

"Not exactly"

"Tell me"

"I have a date in L.A." Rick said and the color drained out of Kate's face. "Hey are you ok?" He asked seeing her pale complexion.

"Yes…I…Um"

"Kate it's okay. I know where your mind is right now and you don't have to worry about me…."

"I don't have to worry about you, Castle, Don't you remember what happened the last time that you were in L.A., You almost died….I can't lose you I just can't." Kate said as some of the color returned to her cheeks.

"You are included in this trip." Castle said as he pulled her into his arms trying to reassure her.

"What do you mean that I am included in the trip"

"Well that was one of my conditions of going to L.A. I would get to bring my own security and you are it Detective."

"What about Gates"

"I already cleared it with her." Castle said with a hopeful grin on his face.

"May 3rd It is my last tour date."

"That is perfect we'll be back for Alexis' Graduation and we are still on for our June wedding date"

"Yes so does that mean that you are coming with me"

"Of course I am. Do you think that I am going to let you go missing again in L.A. on my watch."

"Of course not because you want to avoid having to do the paperwork"

"Rick don't even joke about that. I don't know what I would do if I lost you…."

"Hey that's not going to happen I won't let it. I love you too much to let it happen"

"And I love you but…"

"But nothing Kate we are in this together to infinity and beyond"

"You really are a child aren't you" Kate said as she referenced "Toy Story."

"You love me"

"Yes I do" Kate said with a smile on her face that told him that she was his for the rest of their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

**True Love - Chapter 13**

**Max the Labrador from a crime sceene has been adopted by the Castle family. Alexis returns!**

Friday finally arrived after two and a half days of Beckett and Castle going in different directions. Rick had a few television appearances and Kate was prepping for a trial that Gates had sprung on her. Not to mention the new arrival at the loft in the form of one very active and loving Black Lab named Max.

After Kate arrived back at the loft, she was greeted by Max and one very happy writer.

"Castle I need to get this in the oven" Kate said as Rick continued to kiss her neck.

"Oh come on Kate she's not expecting dinner"

"I know I just really want to make dinner for the family, in honor of Alexis' return from Washington D.C." Kate had missed the young woman and she knew how much Rick and Martha missed her. She was a breath of fresh air and she always seemed to lift their spirits after a hard case or a long day at work.

"Hey beautiful, what smells so good" Castle asked when he emerged from his office after talking on the phone with Paula because Kate had banned him from the kitchen.

"It's a surprise isn't that right Max." she said as she closed the oven door and referenced the lab who hoped for some people food. Kate felt him wrap his arms around her waist and as she tilted her head to the side he kissed her neck.

Kate and Rick were interrupted by the sound of keys in the door and Rick looked like a kid on Christmas as he bounded over to the door and opened revealing a smiling Alexis'

"Hey dad" Alexis said as he gave her the biggest bear hug. "Dad I can't breathe 

"Come on Castle, I want a hug too" Kate said as she saved Alexis from her father's crushing bear hug.

"Hey Kate, Oh my gosh, Hey Max." "Welcome home pumpkin" Rick said as he watched Alexis and Max rough housing.

"How was the trip" Kate asked as the two women made their way to the kitchen leaving Rick to bring in the luggage and close the door.

"It was great, I brought you something"

"Oh Lexis you didn't have to… Oh my gosh it's the snow globe."

"I almost died when I saw it Kate I had to get it for you. I know how much it meant to your mom"

"Oh Lexis I don't know what to say…Thank you" Kate said as she hugged the young woman with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome now dad here is your present"

"Yes! You remembered to get me a POTUS hat"

"I still don't understand why you wanted it but yes, I got it for you."

"I wanted it because someday my dear you are going to be the President of the United States of America."

"Dad, will you ever give that up. I told you that I grew out of that phase when I joined student counsel in the seventh grade."

"Hey a dad can still dream can't he"

"Sure, now what smells so good" Alexis' question pulled Kate out of her thoughts as she set the snow globe down into the protective wrapping and wiped some of the tears off of her cheeks.

"I made Ziti, I hope that's okay" Kate said as she turned off the oven and pulled out the perfectly cooked pasta.

"It looks and smells delicious Kate." Alexis said with a smile on her face. "Now where is…"

"Hello My Darlings" Martha dramatically said as she made her way into the loft and greeted her granddaughter with a giant hug that rivaled her dad's. Kate knew where he and Alexis got that gene from, The One and Only Martha Rodgers.

After dinner was over and Alexis and her dad finished washing the dishes they all settled in for a family movie night with popcorn with M&Ms, ice cream, and lot's of soda. Kate was sitting with Castle on the couch and Alexis was sitting directly in front of her dad with Max watching her every move as she ate. Alexis was enjoying the time with the parents. It amazed her at how she felt like Kate was her mom and that Kate felt like her mom. Meredith had chosen to be a fleeting part of her life and Alexis was more than willing to confide in a woman like Kate that genuinely loved her and her dad and her sometimes eccentric grandmother and she knew in that moment that Kate would always be there for the entire family.

It was almost three when the last movie ended and Alexis had migrated onto the end of the couch laying curled up next to Kate. Kate was sleeping on Rick's chest and Martha had long since succumbed to the confines of her own bedroom. Rick expertly got out of Kate's hold by placing the giant pillow next to her and he covered his girls up with a blanket and kissed them both on the cheek. He walked over and laid down on the love seat and fell asleep. Just being in the same room as Kate eased him into a peaceful sleep.

As the sun, made its way into the loft, Kate and Alexis were still asleep on the couch and Rick was watching them. Kate had not moved her arm from around Alexis' shoulder and Alexis had not stopped using Kate's shoulder as a pillow. He was finally able to tear himself away and he went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast quietly with Max at his feet. He also picked up all the discarded junk food and soda containers and as he poured himself and Kate their traditional morning coffee he saw his daughter sit up and stretch and smile as she stood up from her place next to Kate.

"Hey did I wake you up pumpkin"

"No dad I had no idea of how tired I was last night"

"We all were" He said as he passed her hot chocolate and they walked back over to where Kate was starting to wake up.

"Hey, what time is it" Kate asked when she saw the pair looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"Just after eleven"

"Oh crap…"

"Kate relax its Saturday" Rick said and Kate instantly relaxed and took the coffee from him.

"Did you sleep well Kate" Alexis asked as she put a hand on Max's head as he continued to wag his tail.

"I did how about you two" Kate asked looking at Alexis and Rick"

"I don't know about my dad but I slept like a rock" Alexis said smiling at Kate. Their closeness was completely endearing to him. It amazed him at how easily they had all fallen into being a family.

"Do I smell sausage" Martha Rodgers asked as she finally made her appearance from her bedroom.

"Yes as a matter of fact you do" Rick said as the three of them made their way into the kitchen and they each quickly loaded their plates up and ate at the breakfast bar.

"Well what is on tap for the day"

"Well I want to go running at some point" Alexis said as she looked at her dad and Kate.

"Well I think that is my cue to get some writing done…"

"No sir Mr. Castle we made a deal and we are going to stick to it"

"But KAAAATE"

"But Kate nothing we are going running at the park. Max, can even come with us" Kate said as she looked at the black Labrador who had taken up residency at the loft and he was now a permanent member of the family.

"Here that boy we are going running" Rick said as the dog bounded after him and Kate who went into their bedroom to get changed.

Two hours later, Castle was breathing heavily in the park after a run with Kate, Alexis and Max. Kate and Alexis had left him and Max in the dust.

"Hey dad, come on only one more mile"

"No I will get a cab you two can take, Max."

"No way Castle" Kate said as she jogged back to him and took Max from him. "You are running the rest of the way or no surprises for you tonight" Kate whispered and Rick fought the exhaustion and he was able to muster just enough energy to make it the last mile back to the loft.

Alexis had gone out shopping with her friends and Kate made good on her promise on the reward for Castle's completion of the 5 mile run. Now they were laying each other's arms resting and just enjoying their time alone.


End file.
